Playing Drama
by MinSyu
Summary: "Namanya Min Yoongi." "Dia seorang jenius, hebat, pengintai dan salah satu Penjaga kota rahasia." YOONMIN - Yaoi – Boys Love – Typo(s) – Fantasy Oneshoot!


Playing Drama  
.

.

Suga Jimin  
.

.

Warning!

Yaoi – Boys Love – Typo(s) – Fantasy

Oneshoot!

.

Kabut mulai naik dari kanal-kanal kota. Meliuk-liuk dan bergulung-gulung diantara bangunan, membuat bangunan-bangunan itu tampak timbul dan tenggelam. Para pendayung gondola beristirahat di dalam perahu mereka, selimut wol ditarik rapat-rapat sampai ke hidung.

Di Venesia, hanya orang-orang bertopeng yang berkeliaran malam hari.

Suatu sosok yang mengenakan topeng tengkorak berjalan diam-diam di sepanjang kanal perkampungan lama. Tanda-tanda petunjuk jalan, yang mebusuk karena jamur, menjadi barang langka di bagian kota yang kumuh ini. Namun sosok itu tidak tampak ragu. Dia ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, dan tidak boleh melewatkannya. Jadi dia begegas menyusuri jalan, dengan satu tujuan di benaknya.

Setelah menyebrangi jembatan yang mengarah ke wilayah timur kota, dia berhenti. Dia telah sampai di sebuah celah sempit diantara dua bangunan tua yang kusam, dengan patung gargoyle yang menonjol menggantung di atas kepalanya. Cerobong di atas bangunan tidak mengeluarkan asap.  
Jendelanya gelap.  
Ini tempatnya.  
Dia telah sampai di Calle of the dead – Jalan Orang Mati.

...

"Kau terlambat," Sebuah suara menyapa dari kegelapan.

Suara itu milik seorang pria yang bersembunyi di balik topeng dengan paruh gagak hitam dan memiliki warna rambut hijau mint. Dia mengenakan mantel berwarna asap yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor burung yang berbintik-bintik.

"Aku berusaha semampuku, tapi sepatu menyebalkan ini!" pria itu mengeluh. Dia menghampiri tangga yang mengarah ke sebuah pintu sempit dan duduk.  
Dia beristirahat selama beberapa menit sebelum melepas alas kakinya yang menyusahkan itu.  
Pria itu merenggangkan kaki-kaki rampingnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, memperlihatkan leher mulus dan jenjang.

"Aku tak bisa bernafas..."  
"Stop!" perintah pria berambut mint, mengira lelaki berambut merah itu bermaksud melepas topengnya.  
"Aku tidak ingin mengetahui identitasmu, karena aku sudah mengetahuinya."  
"Baik kalau begitu," balas si rambut merah.  
"Kita disini untuk berbisnis."  
"Ya, tentu saja," balas si rambut mint.  
"Aku tahu kau sedang mencari seseorang yang memiliki akses informasi. Seorang pencri, tepatnya. Nah, akulah orang itu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"  
"Bukan apa, tapi siapa," sahut si rambut merah.  
"Aku mencari seorang pria yang terlibat dalam seni sihir."

Pria itu bergerak mendekat, menyeret kakinya di jalan yang basah. Kabut meruap dari kanal dan menari-nari dalam pantulan bulan.  
"Hei, manis. Aku anggap kau sudah tahu tentang mandat Dewan Sepuuh sebuhungan dengan sihir. Di Venesia, sihir dilarang. Begitu pula beberapa buku, perjudian, serta segala bentuk dan rupa tipu daya, ilusi persepsi, permainan kartu, tipuan sulap, dan penjualan jimat."

"Itu sebabnya aku butuh bantuanmu," tukas si rambut merah sambil memajukan bibirnya dibalik topeng. "Aku tahu Dewan Sepuluh bertanggung jawab atas segala hal menyangkut sebuah kelompok yang dijuluki penjaga kota rahasia."

"Kau banyak tahu, Manis," pria surai mint berkata.  
"Dengan bangga kukatakan bahwa aku adalah anggota kelompok tersebut. Tapi, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui identitas penjaga rahasia lainnya. Saat berkumpul, kami selalu memakai topeng-jati diri kami sesungguhnya tidak pernah terungkap. Baiklah, katakan padaku, siapa yang kau cari?"

"Nama Min Yoongi."  
"Dia seorang jenius, hebat, pengintai dan salah satu Penjaga kota rahasia."  
Si rambut merah menarik sebuah tas dari balik jubahnya. Tas itu penuh dengan uang logam dan emas.

"Siapapun yang membantuku menemukan Min Yoongi akan menjadi sangat kaya" katanya. "Jauh lebih kaya dari apa yang bisa didapat oleh seorang penjaga."

Pria bersurai mint mebuka topengnya, "Min Jimin, tolong berhenti mengajakku bermain drama gilamu ini. Aku tak mengerti peranku yang kau berikan. Dan berhenti menganggap kantong sampah eskrim mu itu sebagai kantong uang." Kata Yoongi, pria bersurai mint tersebut sambil ikatan handuk pada lehernya yang di jadikan sebagai jubah.

"Tapi hyung, alurnya sangat bagus. Kau bahkan terlihat tampan dengan tatapan membunuh. Hyung, Kau mau eskrim tidak?" Jimin membuka topengnya, lalu membuka tutup cup eskrimnya, lalu memasukan sesendok eskrim ke mulutnya.

Yoongi melihatnya seperti seorang serigala yang akan memakan daging segar. Tanpa permisi pada pemilik, Yoongi langsung mencium bibir Jimin, dan melumatnya dengan sangat lembut. Menjilat dan menghisap bibir Jimin adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, hingga akhirnya Jimin memberi akses lebih. Membuka mulutnya yang penuh dengan eskrim, dengan sigap Yoongi melesakkan lidah ke rongga mulut Jimin. Mencuri eskrim yang berada dalam mulutnya, menjilati isi mulut Jimin, hingga Jimin menepuk pelan pinggang Yoongi bertanda ia akan kehabisan oksigen.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Maaf gaje~

Jangan lupa follow + fav + review oke^^  
Karena itu sangat membantu untuk Syu /bow


End file.
